1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to the field of water displays.
2. Prior Art
Water displays of various types are of course well known in the prior art. Such displays normally are positioned within one or more pools of water, with the water used in the display returning to the pool for recirculation in the display. Such displays frequently utilize nozzles of various types to direct streams of water in various shapes and form upward in some pleasing pattern for public viewing. In many cases, a plurality of such nozzles may be used, sometimes with various nozzles being turned on and off to give the water display some form of changing character in an attempt to add to the attractiveness thereof. In general, the turning of individual nozzles on and off within a pattern of a plurality of nozzles is relatively easily done, as suitable valves for such purposes are commercially available at a reasonable price and may readily be controlled by various means including simple electromechanical time clocks. In general however, proportional control of the water in such water displays has not been used for various reasons, particularly when the displays utilize a large plurality of nozzles, partially because the cost of providing the proportional control is too high, and partially because of the problem of how to use the proportional control of a large plurality of valves in a meaningful manner to achieve the desired asthetic result. In one aspect, it is the purpose of the present invention to achieve such a water display, and in another aspect, to do so not merely in a conventional fountain pool setting, but rather on a paved deck useable for ordinary foot traffic when the water display is not being used.